I'm Never Letting Go
by sakuragirl-4565
Summary: Character death, sorry. Just a story I had to get off my mind. Post chapter 322, end of the world? Dragon apocalypse? Yeah, that sorta thing. May not be the best but go ahead and give it shot. Hope ya'll like it. Read and review please?


AN: Character death ahead. Wow, I never thought I would write a story like this. Mashima! What are you doing to me?! Gruvia angstiness. Post chapter 321? 322? One of'em.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and even if I did I would not be writing it to be this sad crap.

* * *

"GRAB MY HAND!" Gray shouts as he grabs Juvia's hand and frantically drags her behind him through this hell. This war zone. The dragons have come and the city is a crumbled ruin. There are roars and screams and thunderous booms heard all throughout the city. They've lost many nakama already. Some dead, some truly lost. Everyone's one goal is to find someone, anyone and survive.

Gray and Juvia stop and hide beneath a toppled pillar giving them just enough room for them to hide and catch their breaths. Juvia is trembling, holding on tightly to Gray's hand as they hear distant screams. She whimpers slightly, Gray hushes her and pulls her to his chest and holds her head as she cries silent tears for the dying.

After a few minutes Gray looks down at her and says, "We have to keep moving." Juvia nods and sniffles a little and steels her courage. They need to leave. Now. There's still another gate. Whoever can get to it can try and go back in time and prevent all of this from happening.

So they stand.

And they run.

Only this time, they're not as lucky. A huge dark blue dragon spots them from above and roars. It shoots down to them as they try to out run it. They know it's impossible. The dragon's behind them in a flash. It misses at first as it swings at them with it's mighty claw. But it won't miss again. It strikes Juvia, flinging her into a wall as she lets out a short scream as her bones are crushed and falls immobilized to the carnage of stone below.

"JUVIA!" Gray screams after her and is immediately pinned to the ground by the monster's claws.

"Silence!" it roars, "she will die within the minute. You all will die. All you worthless horrible humans!" The she-dragon hisses to him angrily. The dragons statement fuels his rage as he glares at it with such heated will it sparks the dragon as curios.

"Stay the hell away from her," he hisses back at it.

"ICE MAKE:LANCE!" Gray summons the last bit of his strength and pierces through the she-dragon's foot. She howls and roars in pain and attempts to smack at him before flying off.

Juvia watches in slight confusion. She can't really see. Everything is extremely blurry and hazzy and seems to be surrounded by black and read. Her field of vision is slowly decreasing and everything is groggy inside her head.

"Gray-sama," she wheezes as blood trickles down her mouth and across her face.

"Juvia," Gray calls out to her as he runs to her side. She's a mangled mess. Some of her ribs cracked and piercing her internal organs, shoulder dislocated, leg twisted and broken from the fall, and blood is just pooling by her head. He's shocked and horrified. His chest tightens in the most painful way as he bends down to gently pull her into his lap. He grasp her hand tightly.

"Juvia! Juvia, no. You can't die me ok?! You can't!" He cries as he buries his face into her hair. Juvia grasps his hand back just as strongly. Her vision is fading, but water still gathers in her eyes, oh how she wishes to just see him.

"Don't cry Gray-sama," she pleads.

"How can you say that when you're crying too?" He grits his teeth and looks down at her bruised and bloody face.

He doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't want to lose her like he lost Ur or his patents. That pain, that excruciating internal pain is the reason he closed himself off from anything further than his relationships with his nakama. But somehow she wedged herself in there. And he never wanted to admit before because he didn't want to believe it was true. He didn't want anyone to come to close. But with her, he couldn't help but have his guard down for her.

Juvia squeezes her eyes shut, she can no longer see anyways. But she's also not sure how to answer him. Her time's running short. She has to think fast.

"Because Juvia will never let go of Gray-sama," she tells him and squeezes her hand as she says so. Gray bends over and kisses her forehead with urgency.

"I love you," she says.

He kisses her again and replies, "I love you Juvia. I'm never letting go of you either."

Juvia smiles and the pain in her chest begins to faded away. All of it seems to fade away. And then, her hand goes slack in his.

He can't hold back his sobs anymore. He pulls her to his chest and holds her tightly. He doesn't bother to run anymore. He doesn't bother to hide. He just sits there and holds her until the dragon comes back. And he is drowned and crushed by the she-dragon's watery roar.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for writing this but my time in the gruvia tag on tumblr has just gotten me all angsty for what could come after this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like it in that sick obsessive way. I mean seriously, what's wrong with us. Why are we looking for these kinda stories to read and why the hell do we write them?!

Again, ANYWAYS! Hope ya'll like it enough to review….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I don't know maaaybe favorite?

Yea, I know that one was a bit of a stretch

Sakuragirl-4565 signing off!

OH! PS: How about that water dragon eh?! Pretty neat right? Idk, maybe it's just me.


End file.
